Addicted to You
by ridiculous129
Summary: Hermione had been suppressing her emotions for him for years, but suddenly finds out she could not control them any longer. Takes places during 7th year and their hunt for the horcruxes, mostly non-canon - A/U - H/Hr - - pure smut fic /w romance/angst - explicit content! for MA (adult) readers only!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all HP characters belong to the great JK Rowling!**

_Note: This story is mostly smut/romance_

* * *

Hermione was restless, lately she had found herself feeling randier by each passing night, at times finding herself becoming wet by his mere presence, or his intoxicating scent, she didn't think she would be able to bare it any further. It was those darn teenage hormones, knowing it was about that time in her age that her absolute need to have sex would be at its peak, but had no idea these urges would arrive so strongly, as if it had taken on a life of its own within her, perhaps it was for the fact that she had spent ALL of her time around her two boys, her two best friends, one of them fueling her libido by the bucket.

It was just all so overwhelming, as if her desire for sex was amplified by some sort of spell or potion, yet how would one know what was out of the ordinary and what wasn't? Though it felt as if something had clicked and increased her desire 10 fold, she was still a virgin, after all, and now wanting to lose it so badly, to him.

And him being him did not help, at all, her fancy for him had lurked behind her barriers for the longest time, and knew she loved him the moment he exposed the kind of person he was to her completely. She had wanted to take him where he stood on several occasions, feeling slightly ashamed, it would probably be better to go off running from the room screaming, both scenarios making her look equally mad, yet she knew was, mad off her lust for him.

So here she was, in her room curled up in bed, thinking about him, touching herself in Grimmauld Place, in which her room was just next door to his, fitting, she thought. With a moan her thoughts began to recount some of the encounters she had forced upon Harry during their stay at Grimmauld Place.

The first time her teasing for him began was 3 weeks ago. In the morning she had woken to find Harry exiting the door of the loo, greeting each other as they crossed paths, Harry twisted to the side to give her the space to move past him in the narrow hallway, she smiled and turned her back to him to squeeze past his frame but not without brushing her soft bum against his boxer clad groin.

She wore thin cotton pajama sweatpants and smiled at the memory, how she deliberately stuck her bum out just enough to feel the shape of his penis beneath the fabric of his boxers, forcing his sharp in-take of breath at the contact. She made her way into the loo and glanced fleetingly at him, he fidgeted as he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, glancing in her direction toward the floor before making a hasty retreat.

She grinned at his cute awkwardness, which was one of the many things about him she adored, she wanted him but didn't want to throw herself at him, so she had decided to try and gradually see if he was interested by making discreet advancements. Giggling as she continued to touch herself, some would call this seducing, it practically was, fancy that, she thought.

Her ministrations on her wet twat increased as her finger slipped inside her slick folds, biting her lip, thinking of another time in the household when they were reading in the library together, along with Ron. She sat in-between the both of them on the sofa, Harry was reading the prophet while Ron was glued to his subscription of Quidditch weekly.

It was how most of their days in hiding would shell out, sitting around parts of the household, always trying to find something to occupy their time with, wizard's chest, exploding snap, spellcasting, dueling for Ron and Harry, mostly reading for her which was obviously her most favorite hobby. She had expressed her thoughts to them on more than one occasion that it would be nice to just sit around and read in each other's company.

And so it was added as a possible draw in their daily routines and they found that they did enjoy spending time with each other this way, if only for the comfortable silence they could share with each other while they read their favorite material, snacks and tea never forgotten, it was surely relaxing.

So there they were, she made to grab for a book that was sitting on the nightstand beside Harry's side of the couch, once again finding the urge to make contact with his bits, this time with her hand she bit the corner of her bottom lip and reached across his lap, deliberately running her palm slowly across the mound of his sweatpants, he drew in a breath as his eyes widened at her touch, swallowing a lump in his throat audibly, he flashed a glance at her than went back to the paper.

She caught his eyes but presumed to act as if nothing had happened and leaned over him to grab the book she had targeted before slumping back onto the couch. The trio continued reading in companionable silence, though she was really half reading, and half staring at his groin, wanting to do nothing more than reach a hand down his sweatpants with reckless abandon and stroke him, feel him in her small hand, experience him on the spot, in front of Ron for all she cared, but she had came to her senses fortunately.

So days went by and the act of brushing body parts against him continued stealthily, her libido rising from each secretive act, most of the time however, she would simply stare and watch him as he filled her thoughts, deliberately holding her stare whenever he would catch her gaze.

He could never hold her stare for long, she knew he was too nervous to ever beat her in her mysterious staring contests, what with all the sexual tension she had created between the both of them, or especially with the way she would look at him sometimes so full of want, and need, she knew how awkward he felt with the way a girl would act around him and perhaps knew how little he knew about girls.

Her advancements have been going on for several weeks now, and although he never reacted the way she had wanted him to, she was content with the fact that he wasn't pushing her away either.

Back to present, she felt herself on the edge and began to flick her erect nipple with her thumb through the thin fabric of her shirt as her fingers stimulated her clit, "Oh Harry... fuck me... fuck me Harry... mmmph!" She hissed softy, biting down on her bottom lip, feeling her cunt release as she climaxed, her jaw slack and mouth open breathing heavily.

She decided than and there she couldn't take it any longer and had waited long enough, time flies and life is short, she would make a more daring move the next time he was alone, she wanted him so badly it hurt. Smiling to herself she curled up in her sheets and couldn't help but feel the excitement of the possibilities coil inside her stomach.

* * *

The night had passed as well as the morning breakfast with her two best friends, to her delight, later in the day Ron had announced that he would have a visit to his brothers over at Diagon Alley. After a short argument between her 2 boys Ron had won out, Harry told him to take his invisibility cloak while she urged him to take extra care.

Its only perfect that I get some alone time with him, she thought, grinning mischievously to herself. Harry was found sitting on the sofa of the library and in the same spot on the couch once again, a flock of butterflies played with her stomach as she approached him, holding her cup of tea near her chest, she steeled herself, straightening her back with her chin held high and sat on the opposite side of the couch, leaning her back against it's arm and curled her knees and began to sip at her tea, staring straight at him.

He was reading a book this time, "What are you reading?" she asked him, placing her teacup on the coffee table.

"Some muggle book I found, its about-" her hand darted for his book and snatched it away from him, "hey!" he chided playfully.

She settled the book in front of her and smirked, still staring at him, his focus was on the book, she lowered it south and watched as his eyes followed, her right knee slowly began to fall on its side while her left was still bent upward, leaning against the couch.

A soft breeze tickled the skin between her bald cunt and thigh from the open window, knowing her boxer shorts were revealing her parts for him to see, it was ridiculous how easy it was to see her private parts in them if sat in the right way, or sat at all, she knew from experience.

"You were saying?" she asked innocently.

"... the, erm... hobbits... the uh..." He just sat there, stammering, his hands placed lazily at his sides, his neck craning slightly toward the spot between her legs, watching, staring at her naked and enticing cunt, she knew she was exposed completely to him now. Snapping the book shut she turned slightly to place it next to her tea cup on the coffee table.

"Are you okay Harry?" She asked him, showing a bit of concern.

He started to breathe harder through his nostrils, "Er... huh?"

"Hobbits you say? I think I've read that one before..."

"..."

She made a show of widening her eyes before following his gaze down to her slightly exposed twat, her eyes returned to his without moving her head, he immediately caught her gaze and stared at her for a moment with fear, than began to panic.

"H-Hermione!... its... its not what-"

She interrupted him with a soft giggle at his reaction, "Do you like what you see, Harry?" She asked him, her fingers fidgeting with the loose folds of her boxer shorts.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes were wide, wild even, her insides jumped at the site of his growing bulge in his denim jeans. He tore his gaze away from her plump twat to stare her in the eyes, his mouth was slightly open as his breathing became labored.

"Hermione... I... you... huh?" he replied stupidly.

She sighed as her breathing became heavy as well as she felt the thrill of excitement course through her stomach and chest, the heat building between her legs, throwing caution to the wind and deciding she would simply go for it, just as he would as a seeker reaching out for the snitch.

"Tell me you want it, Harry..." she pleaded softly, with one hand holding her inner thigh she used the other to slip a finger inside of herself, "please tell me you want it..." she cooed, biting down on the corner her bottom lip, completely lost from her lust for him.

His jaw fell open as he gaped at her, watching her finger herself, her expression clouded and hazy, his that of shock, or disbelief, but she couldn't ignore the now obvious hard on she had given him.

"I..." He attempted to speak, but his mouth was still slack in amazement, taking another dry swallow of his throat, he seemed to have found the courage, "I... y-yes... yes, I want it Hermione... Merlin help me I want it," he proclaimed nervously, swallowing the sudden dryness of his mouth, rozen in his spot on the couch but now sitting up in alert, still staring at her nether regions.

Her hips rose as she slipped her boxers off completely, her legs spread gloriously to his full attention, her chest thumping madly she was sure he could hear it, she continued to rub herself than spoke urgently, "take it than Harry, its yours... take it... please..." she begged him, a look of desperation mixed with lust on her face.

Harry seemed to not believe of what was happening, his eyes were wide and he was trembling violently, his hands shot into action as he fumbled at the buttons of his jeans, it took him several moments to unbutton, unzip and pull them off, although he was still wearing his boxers, he approached her welcoming frame.

"Hermione..." He whispered to her, both of his hands rested on each side of her face on the couch's arm, she reached a hand behind his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, peppering him with kisses that suckled at his lips, the taste of his mouth fueling the fire she had for him, she released his neck and looked down to his tented erection, using both hands to grab at the front of his boxers waistband, slowly unwrapping him, unfolding it over and under his hardness, her breath drew in at the site of him.

It was beautiful, she had seen penises before on the muggle internet, and books, but none such as magnificent as his, her breathing labored sharply as her hands continued to slip his boxers down his thighs, he stumbled to his feet so he could discard them completely and awkwardly knelt before her opening again.

"Blimey Hermione... do you... do you really want to do this?" He asked her sincerely, a frown crossed her features at his thickheadedness, of course she bloody wanted to, how noble could he be to be able to still resist her now?

Her eyes rolled and head shook in frustration as her heart was practically hammering in her chest, inhaling a deep breath she reached down and took hold of his beautiful cock in her small hand, he was about 6 to 7 inches she guessed, perhaps 2 inches thick as she ran her hand from his base slowly up his length as if measuring him, holding him gently with her palm up, feeling him shudder at the wonderful friction she was creating as his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing shook.

Her other hand plucked his glasses off and placed them on the coffee table, still stroking him she whispered, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you, how badly I've wanted this," she squeezed him, causing him to wince and whimper, the adrenaline began coursing through her like a river, feeling as if the excitement would make her shatter into a million pieces, the thrill of it all gave her such confidence she didn't know she had.

"I've ached for you for so long Harry... you've invaded my thoughts completely, and... at night when I touch myself, always wanting you... God, have you had any clue at all?"

"I... y-yes, actually... I just... figured it was, too good to be true, a fluke, Merlin Hermione... I've wanted you for so long as well, I... but..."

She silenced him with a finger to his lips, her patience wearing thin.

"Oh Harry... just, stop... I want you to fuck me now," she whined, "please Harry, I _need_ you inside of me!"

Not needing any further encouragement he closed the distance and plunged into her wetness, she yelped in pain, his eyes widened in horror, "Hermione!" He cried, shuddering, still deep inside of her.

"Oh... mmm... I'm fine Harry-ahh... y-you just... broke my hymen, that was suppose to happen..." she grimaced, than began to smile at him, and at herself, at the thought of actually having him inside of her. "J-just... give me a moment..." she willed herself to ebb the pain of him penetrating her so abruptly, remaining completely still, though completely loving the feel of him filling her, "You're quite big down there, Mr Potter." She snipped in the deepest voice she could conjure.

He gave her a shaky laugh and touched his forehead to hers, they were connected now, he was holding onto her soft and creamy hips as he fit perfectly between her luscious thighs.

"Mmph... erm... Hermione?..." He asked her, she knew how much he wanted to move inside of her, she could see it on his face.

"Well... I suppose I need to get use to your size, so... just... here... let me," she wrapped her hands around his neck and began to sway her hips against him, "Mmmmph-" she moaned in pleasure, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Merlin Hermione..." Harry began to hump her as she moved against him, the sensations that created gave her an incredible need to stimulate her tongue with his, so she kissed him, his mouth was already open upon hers as their tongues touched, ever so gently, the contact made her gasp, moaning into each his mouth at the deliciousness of their tongues and lips dueling, a spine chilling predatorial growl eminated from his throat.

He shuddered and took hold of her thighs as he began to move in and out of her making her gasp in pleasure, separating her mouth from his with a squelch.

"Oh God... yes!... yes!... just like that Harry!" Her hands slipped from his neck to grab hold of the couch's arm behind her as he began to thrust completely into her, once, twice, three times, his balls smacking the skin of her bum, "mm! uhn! ha! H-Harry! yes Harry! give it to me! hahh!"

Soft and wet noises of flesh meeting flesh reverberated throughout the library as he pounded, harder now, the force of the blows sending her breasts flailing about wildly, so much that one spilled free from her tank top, she felt herself begin to lose control of her body as he captured it in his mouth while his lovely cock stimulated her clit.

"OHH, GOD! HAR- AH! AH! AH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Her screams echoed throughout the halls of Grimmauld Place, her head began to spin as he had lifted her to such a height of ecstasy the likes in which she had never known existed, she screamed in delight as a euphoric bliss engulfed her, an overwhelming sensation that turned her screams silent, her inner-walls contracting around him, squeezing him, milking him, he released as well with a bellowing grunt, his hot seed spilling within her, feeling him pulsate inside of her cunt as he ejaculated in spurts.

"Hermione... Merlin Hermione... Merlin!..." He chanted, struggling to catch his breath, panting down her neck, they were both sweating profusely, his damp bangs tickled her still tingling skin, her hands were holding onto his shoulders from under his arms with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Goodness Harry..." She was panting as well, she took his face in her hands and brushed away his bangs, fallen books and paintings askew caught her eye, the coffee table blown completely from its station and lay in splinters against the wall, its contents scattered over the floor, the explosiveness of their simultaneous orgasm being the cause of such destruction, no doubt.

She didn't very much care for it though, nothing a few repairo's wouldn't fix, all that mattered at that moment was the boy in her arms, and the way he made her feel, the intense joy seized her as she captured her proverbial snitch at long last. They were still panting hard with each other, Harry gave her an exhausted smile in which she returned, his mouth opened and closed, and opened again as he spoke her name.

"Hermione?..."

"Harry..." His name slipping from her tongue in a sharp and quiet breath.

"HARRY! HERMIONE? anybody home!?" They heard Ron shout from the front door downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

She stifled a whimper as he gently slipped out of her, with a shuddering breath he stood up and darted for his pants, the heavy foot steps of their other best friend echoed on the hollow stairs and up the hallways, she immediately came back to her senses and dove for her boxer shorts, righting her spaghetti strapped tank top so that she covered herself and slipped on her loose fitting boxer shorts.

Her eyes focused on Harry who appeared to panic, giving her a pleading look, she gave him a small endearing smile before dashing out of the library, hearing him mutter repairo spells and the sounds of objects animating themselves back to completion. She padded up the stairs to her room as quietly as she could, ducking inside and shutting the door leaning her back against it.

Her thumping heart began to settle down along with her senses, the adrenaline rush of nearly being caught in an awkward situation with her other best friend slowly fading. She went to her wardrobe and plucked a pair of jeans, slipping them on before collapsing on her bed feeling extremely satisfied with herself after having just shagged him, Harry, thinking about it, it was more like he shagged her, completely and thoroughly, she had never experienced such an orgasm like that before and began to wonder if he was a virgin before she gave herself to him, feeling afraid of the whole idea that he wasn't.

She stirred from her slightly curled position and shot up off of her bed, now sitting up, raking a hand through her hair and looking down at her lap, wetness began to pool around her crotch area on her faded blue jeans, she blushed at the site, but felt herself getting randy again at the thought of his seed still inside of her.

She got up for a change of clothes and held them to her chest and walked to the door, her head peaked out to scan the hallways, finding the coast clear she began to tip toe to the bathroom, hearing the voices of Harry and Ron's muffled voices in the library 1 level under her, she arrived at the loo and began to refreshen herself with a pleasant shower.

* * *

She made her way down the flight of stairs, down the main hallway and into the kitchens where Ron was discussing something with Harry, she entered the kitchens and greeted a cheery Ron who seemed more than happy to see her. He talked about his trip to Diagon Alley and how everyone there seemed to be on edge, perhaps fearing the possibility of being attacked by Voldemort's dark forces, the 3 of them knew how angry he was.

Harry knew that Voldemort knew that they had destroyed 6 of his 7 horcruxes and so he had been sending teams of death eaters on search and destroy missions, which is why they had been hiding in Grimmauld Place for what seemed like an eternity.

Ron had came back with a sack full of items he had obtained from the twins shop, the twins had wanted to visit them at Grimmauld Place but Ron would have none of it, claiming his need to get out of the house. Her brows arched in amusement as she watched Ron enthusiastically advertise a few items as if he were a professional pitchman, behind him, her eyes caught Harry who was idly browsing and prodding the scattered merchandise over the kitchen table, he'd noticed her staring at him and leaned against the edge of the table, wearing a small smile.

She sat down on the nearest chair and watched him intently and licked the dryness from her lips, Ron was still busy rambling his excitement of the assortment of extravagant Weasley Wizards Weezes merchandise he'd gotten for free. Her eyes continued to focus on the boy she loved, suddenly envisioning herself taking him than and there as he leaned onto the table with his arms crossed, she couldn't believe herself as she wanted nothing more than to pleasure him with her hands and mouth, the strong urge of wanting to taste him, feeling herself wet between the legs at the idea.

Ron was on the floor winding up some kind of magical mouse toy that had miniature rockets strapped to its back, her facial features twitched as she caught his eyes staring and took that as an opportunity to silently mouth her thoughts to him, "I-want-to-blow-you."

Smiling shyly her eyes rolled at his confused expression, she began to wonder what she was doing and why, it was just so unbecoming of her to think of such dirty thoughts, let alone voice them, yet it couldn't be helped, feeling the naughtiest she had felt her entire life her lips mouthed, "I-want-to-suck-your-cock."

He had caught her meaning as he mouthed a prolonged and stretched "Wow."

She stared at him darkly, as a rival would it's nemesis in the heat of battle, urging him to know she was serious, her eyes flicked elsewhere before switching her attention back to Ron, humoring him and his toys as he tapped his wand to the mouse toy, Hermione squeaked as it exploded in a puff of smoke, Ron's face disappearing in the dark clouds, he had emerged several moments later with an entirely pitch black complexion save for his blinking eyes and fiery red hair.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night when Ron had vented his rage in the form of bad-mouthed curses for his pranking twin brothers and had fallen asleep a while later. Harry had came to her room knocking, just as he promised sometime during Ron's lashing out, jumping from her bed she dropped the book she had been reading on her desk, padding over to the door and twisting it open.

"Hi."

"Hey." He replied, his eyes moving shyly this way and that.

"Come in," she opened the door wider and stepped aside, he did so and sat on the foot her bed, she closed her door and stood nervously before him, fidgeting with her fingers. Confused at her sudden nervousness around him, not long ago her legs were wrapped around him, begging, screaming for him to... fuck her. She blushed at her naughtiness and lack of dignity, yet knew it could not be helped.

The need for release had taken over her senses completely, witho,ut a doubt, that, on top of the years of her lingering fancy for him, her urges came exploding to the surface like an atomic volcano, revealing a side to her she knew existed but would always dispel, simply for the fear that he wouldn't feel the same way, and that he would reject her, possibly shattering that once in a life time friendship they had shared with each other.

And she knew what they had was special, and knew she wasn't the type to risk such a life's treasure, but also knew that they may be living on borrowed time, the confrontation with Voldemort loomed with only one last horcrux to find and destroy, the quest had taken a toll on all of them and she couldn't suppress the sudden fear that struck her as she thought about the inevitable darkness that awaited them, that awaited _him_.

She rolled her eyes and frowned at the realization of their current standing in the war and found herself staring at a spot on the wall, choosing to relive the amazing moment she had shared with "The-Boy-Who-Lived" earlier that day instead, a wave of joy flooded her stomach, she had made love to him, Harry Potter, a sadness overcame her as thoughts about the first time she met him on the train headed to Hogwarts began to surface, how young and innocent and carefree he was, and still is, she knew the moment they met each other that he would be an important part of her life whether she liked it or not.

"Hermione..." He began, a sigh escaped her lips at the serious expression on his face, "I was just wondering... what were you mouthing at me earlier downstairs?"

She shot him a perplexed expression, caught completely off guard, if his look was any indication it appeared that he'd want to talk about them, about what they did, if he had regretted what they'd done... but instead he had asked her that, instantly making her become more aware and excited, her cheeks went hot at the realization of his question.

She let out a breath she had been holding and with a soft, shy smile, "Harry... you know what I said," she answered him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, he looked up at her, his lips a thin line, appearing to be suppressing laughter, he was toying with her.

"Maybe I do... maybe I don't... maybe I just want to hear you say it?" He snarked, giving her a sly look.

"Oh... well... er..." she stammered, though felt her confidence begin to rise at his demands, recollecting the words she had mouthed to him earlier and what brought her to act so dirty, but the fact of the matter was she wanted to experience him in every possible way, the thought of her going down on him sent an exciting chill down her spine.

Suddenly she felt the need to ask him something else first, something more important, to her.

"Harry?"

"... yeah?"

"Were you a virgin before..."

He interrupted her.

"Yes" he said quickly.

Her chest blossomed with relief, she found herself approaching his sitting figure and knelt down before him, pushing his knees apart before looking up at him with complete lust.

"As for your inquiry... I said..." Pausing for a moment her hands began running up and down his thighs, "... I said I wanted to go down on you... well... actually, no, those aren't the exact words..." she fumbled and smiled nervously at him, the adrenaline and excitement off the charts as her heart began to hammer at her chest, "It was... I want to... I want to suck your cock... yes!... that's it... " She bit her lip and blushed slightly at her blunt use of the word, feeling the thrill of her naughtiness she licked her lips and continued, "...I... I want you in my mouth, Harry... will you indulge me?"

"Merlin!... Hermione... who are you and what have you done with her?" He asked bewilderdly, she pursed her lips in a smile and fingered at the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Don't change the subject Harry..." she intoned quietly, eyeing him with a soft glare.

"Y-yes, Hermione... yes... y-you can, bloody hell-" she grinned and jumped at the opportunity, quickly sliding his pants and boxers down and off of his legs, his twitching erection stood attentively before her, her hands ran slowly up and down the naked skin of his thighs as her head approached his awaiting member, breathing her hot breath on it, causing him to recoil, his eyelids were shut and he appeared to be muttering to himself, she assumed he was bracing, or perhaps psyching himself up for what was to come.

She snorted a laugh at the site of him, "You shouldn't be nervous, Harry, did we not shag each other in the library earlier?" She asked him, resisting the urge to explore his member with her mouth.

"Y-yeah, well... er... I just... you know... c-can't believe whats happening between us, you know? I mean... you're, Hermione!... you're my best friend, I never thought... you'd want to... we've known each other for- ugh!" Not wanting to listen to his rambling she chose that moment to dip and slide her tongue around his sack, feeling her desire for him spike at the site of his beautifully vivid cock twitching from her ministrations.

Her tongue slid from his balls and up his shaft to the tip, loving the velvety feel of his skin and noticing a small fraction of liquid begin to ooze from the small opening of his tip, her hand took hold of his length as she licked at it, lapping it into her mouth, swallowing with a guttural and erotic moan.

"Mmm... you taste sweet, Harry... I've read about this part of the male anatomy, and... I instantly thought of you, and... I've always wondered what you tasted like ever since..." She rambled and continued to stroke his raging hardness slowly, staring up at him, biting the corner of her bottom lip seductively.

He let out a shuddering breath as he opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist, "Blimey, Hermione, whats gotten into you? Merlin's beard!... I never thought I'd hear you talk like this, or... or want to do these types of things... to... to anybody!... let alone with me!..."

She removed her hand from his shaft and ran her palm up and down his balls, wanting to fill her hand with him, causing his breathing to hitch and his body to jump in reaction.

"You'd be surprised at what you don't know about me... Harry, what you never knew about me, until now that is... I suppose..." she explained in a businesslike tone, still running her hand all around his scrotum.

"... I suppose I've kept it hidden away for too long, my feelings for you, both emotionally and sexually... which resulted in my actions into getting you to shag me... being around you... with you... simply ignites something inside of me and I can't help it... but... enough of that, this is what I want from you right now, you see?... I want to feel you inside of my mouth, I want to make you come, I want to taste you... will you let me Harry?"

He whimpered quietly and released his grip from her wrist and slowly, trembling, leaned back on her bed on his elbows and exhaled another shaky breath, his face fixated with a look of utter disbelief as he stared at a random area above her figure.

"Thats a good boy-who-lived," she quipped, grinning as her hand began to roam all around his cock, loving the feel of its flesh in her hand, "And Just so you know... I'm still your best friend, and that will never change no matter what happens between us, no matter what," she said with emphasis, "do you hear me Harry? I'll always be your best friend."

She lowered her head onto him and took him in her mouth, her tongue swirling deliciously around his smooth tip, his back arched slightly while his head fell back on the bed, his hands grabbing at the dark and messy locks of his hair. Her elbows were bent and resting on his thighs, gingerly using her fingertips to hold the bottom of his shaft in place with both hands as she kissed, licked, and sucked his cock, taking him deeper into her mouth as he gasped loudly, her head moved slowly downward, feeling him slide down her tongue, the roof of her mouth, his tip poked at her tonsils and made her stifle a gag.

Slowly her lips released him with a soft kiss of a squelch on his tip and began to lovingly slide the flat of her tongue up and down his twitching length before taking him in her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down methodically as she sucked and deliberately made slurping noises, his hips bucked upward and he cried out her name in pleasure, his hands found her curls as he grabbed hold of her scalp for dear life.

She felt him as he came streaming, filling her mouth, all over her tongue and tastebuds as she drank him. Hot, thick, gooey and yummy, she found she loved the taste of him and began to rub her dripping sex at the excitement of having Harry Potter, _her_ Harry, spill his life's blood down her throat.

His body convulsed as her free hand milked him, she had to release him for air as some of his translucently thick seed spilled from her mouth messily all over his groin and her hands, panting desperately, she'd thought just than she had never been hornier, so full of desire that she would do this to another human being without a second thought.

She held the bottom of his shaft and delicately and eagerly licked and slurped his penis, cleaning him with her tongue and lips, sucking him dry, her lips moved to his sack, and groin, stomach and thighs, licking, sipping, nibbling,and swallowing what she had mopped up with a quenching noise from her throat.

Her hand navigated his softening penis all around her lips and tongue, still loving the feel of him, he had a glazed over look in his eyes as he stared blankly at the ceiling, she chuckled and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"You taste delicious Harry... I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did..." she remarked in a raspy tone, still swallowing remnants of his seed that laced her throat. She placed her elbows on each side of his face to level her head with his and stared at him, he had this faraway look in his eyes, she smiled down at him in amusement for a moment at his dazed expression, "sickle for your thoughts?" she asked, snapping him out of his current state.

"That... that was... Merlin Hermione... that..." He sighed in frustration and shook his head, "I really don't know what to say..."

"A simple thank you would suffice, Mr Potter," She told him, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, ya!... right... sure! I mean, thank you Hermione, for, you know... nearly making my head explode by... you know!" he said embarrassingly.

She chuckled at his stammering choice of words and played with the bangs of his hair that was covering his scar, "Oh stop being so melodramatic you... honestly though, Harry... how was it?"

He shook his head in disbelief, "What do you think? I didn't even have words to... describe that... brilliant, it was... yes.. that's the word, I've never felt so brilliant in my entire life, Hermione..."

Her face lit up with the beaming smile, "I'm glad... although I do believe you owe me a debt now, Mr Potter." She told him sternly.

"A debt?"

"Mhm." she nodded.

"What are you on about?"

"You see, as your best friend... I think it would be only proper for you to... return the favor, yes?"

"Best friend..." He smiled a bit sadly at the notion, she watched as he became lost in his thoughts.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione, if... if that's what you want..." he told her obediently.

She smiled down at him and pecked him on the lips, her hair draping a curtain over his face, "what where you thinking about just now?"

With one hand he stroked at her dark brown curls and tucked it behind her ear so he could better see her, "was just thinking... about us... you know? we've basically grown up together, and all that, I look at you, like I am right now, and... the memories of everything we've been through together come flooding, Hermione... I still really can't believe it... its just... all very surreal at the moment, I guess."

She smiled a watery smile at him and knelt down to plant feather light kisses on his neck, his chin, lips, nose, his scar.

"Oh Harry... I understand you completely, I get the same feeling when I look at you sometimes as well... you're my best friend, and we've always been connected, we've always understood each other, even more so now I'd imagine... no offense to Ron, but I think... I think its fate... Harry, I... I love you so much..." Tears began to surface in her eyes, he reached up and brushed at the wetness forming.

"You... you love me?"

"Yes!... well, I have for a quite a while, actually... I do love you Harry, more than you'll ever know... I love you so much it hurts... that I just had to have you... its quite alarming actually... well, that, and the aching need to shag you senseless." She choked a fleeting laugh and gazed at his emerald orbs intently.

He stared at her for a moment as well, and smiled his signature lopsided smile, shifting his weight he rolled her over so that he was on top of her, kissing her soft lips, he moved to lift her shirt to reveal her naked chest to him, her breasts staring at him, her pink nipples standing erect, he began trailing hot kisses on her soft mounds, sucking lightly at her sensitive nipples, causing her to gasp, he moved to kissing her cleavage, than down to her belly, her hips, trailing his tongue down her pelvic bone, her back arched as he reached her inner thighs.

"I think I'd like to repay that debt now, Ms Granger," He grinned at her, winking, she ran her hands all over his scalp through his messy raven silky hair and lost all coherent thought as he plunged his tongue inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning, Hermione stretched her aches delightfully and curled back in bed as she thought about what had occurred the night before. Harry going down on her, giving her the most amazing feeling in her 18 years of living, repaying the 'debt' she had goaded him into, although it was more likely her asking him to instead, different approach, same result, she figured.

A tingling sensation between her legs still tickled her as he ate her out the night before, using his mouth on her in the most loveliest ways, recalling the feeling of his tongue moving all around inside of her, shuddering joyfully.

Hand in hand they had dove into the deep ends of the enjoyments of pleasure, going from strictly masturbating virgins to shagging each other senseless to going down on each other, they had experienced nearly all there was to explore in regards to full blown sex, yet she wanted to explore him even further still, feeling like the horniest witch on the planet at the moment, all because of him, she was going mad and began to wonder if she really was under some kind of potion or spell.

Shaking off the idea and continuing her brisk walk down memory lane, the last thing she remembered that night was squeezing his head between her thighs and desperately grabbing at her sheets, feeling as though she would levitate into the air, feeling close to bursting at the incredible sensations he was giving her, he told her to come for him, as if a switch was flipped, she did, her body going limp and feeling pleasantly relaxed, the peaceful void of sleep embracing her very being.

She exhaled a contented sigh and got up to face the day, freshening up in the bathroom before padding down the stairs and down the hallways to the kitchens. To her surprise several different voices were heard, familiar voices.

"So you guys are coming back than?" The voice of Neville asked expectedly.

"Professor Mcgonagall misses you 3 whether she'd like to admit it or not, ha... actually, we all miss you guys, some more than others," She heard Ginny say.

"Yeah, we've got no choice to be honest, we have.. important matters we need to take care of at Hogwarts," Harry told them.

Hermione chose that moment to enter the fray, immediately spotting Harry's startled look along with everyone else: Neville, Ginny, Luna and Ron.

"Morning sunshine!... can you guys believe me and Harry woke up earlier than her?" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically, everyone but Harry snickered.

An annoyed look crossed her features, "So what? I get flack immediately for getting a good nights rest for once in my life?" She shot back at him, glaring slightly and looking at the 3 friends she hadn't seen for a while as they exchanged smiles, than padded over to the kitchen counter to poor herself a cup of coffee

"Geez you would expect a girl who slept in the entire morning to wake up cheerfully and not a miss grumpy pants, aye?" Ron chirped, walking up from behind her he wrapped his arms around her stomach, pressing himself against her bum "I thought I'd never see the day I would out wake the famous Hermione Granger, must have been one helluva good nights sleep than?" Her body flinched from his hold as some of the coffee she was carrying spilled on the tiled kitchen floor.

"R-Ron... let go of me," she scolded, frowning and unwrapping herself from his arms and turning to lean against the counter, her face slightly flushed, Ron smirked.

Harry just stared at them, unmoving, while the others watched in amusement, Ron began to bounce on his feet, "Sorry," he chuckled, "I guess I'm just excited is all."

Hermione exhaled sharply, "obviously," her eyes darted to Harry, who was now scribbling words on a piece of parchment at the dining table, "Whats going on?" she asked to no one in particular.

"You lot are coming back to Hogwarts!" Neville announced cheerfully, "Right Harry?"

"Right." He answered flatly.

"O thank Merlin," bawled Ginny, pulling a chair up next to Harry she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Hogwarts just isn't the same without you, Harry."

Her eyes watched closely as Ginny nuzzled her nose against his neck, he seemed to stiffen but made no move to push her away, only continued to scribble more words onto his parchment.

"Yes... quite right Ginny, Hogwarts simply doesn't seem whole without you 3," Luna added dreamily, sipping at her cup of tea at the dining table, "And in my opinion Ronald's presence has been missed more so than Harry's..." she offered, looking up at the boy in question who in turn reddened at the ears and moved closer toward Hermione.

"Wah? I'd think Harry's absence would leave the biggest void most of all," Neville implied, slightly confused.

"I guess it all depends on who you ask, doesn't it?" Luna snipped, her eyelids seemed heavy but she swayed with the confidence evident in her carefree smile.

Hermione left Ron's side, noticing him frown at her in the corner of her eye, she ignored him and took the seat opposite of Ginny, nearest Harry, clearing her throat to get his attention he looked up at her.

"Harry, whats this all about?"

He set his quill down and smiled brightly at her, leaning back in his chair he reached in his pocket and produced a glimmering red and gold token, his other hand grabbed for her wrist and gently pulled it forward, placing the item in the palm of her hand.

"Mcgonogall owled us earlier this morning, she wants you to be head girl, as you know she had been lobbying for you the entire summer, we've been in talks, you see" she smiled and exhaled in relief, looking at the badge than back to him, one of her life goals was to always make head girl of Hogwarts, she couldn't help but feel giddy.

"She can do that? isn't there already a head girl?" She asked him.

"Of course she can, the headmistress does what she likes, and we all know Mcgonnagal has always wanted you as head girl." He told her.

"So were really going back to Hogwarts Harry?... why?"

"I'll tell you later, we should probably start preparing to go back, the order has set up a portkey for us to return tomorrow and I've got some things I need to take care of today." he smiled warmly at her, "Oh, and another thing, Mcgonagall also wants me as head boy." He concluded triumphantly, she beamed at such wonderful news, a satisfying smile lighting up her face, the butterflies returning in full force, feeling so very proud of him, of the both of them, things couldn't be any more perfect, could they? She was slapped out of her thoughts however by the youngest Weasley's catty voice.

"So you 2 are head boy and head girl? hmpth! if I was in the same year I'd most likely be chosen for the position, no offense, Hermione." she interjected smugly.

"I dunno about that Ginny, Hermione is the very definition of... erm, head girl," he told Ginny before turning his head toward her, grinning mischievously, she blushed profusely at what she assumed was a double standard, "same can be said for you", she muttered to herself, smiling.

Ron was nibbling on a piece of toast as he spoke, "Very funny Gin, I'd say Hermione is the best suited head girl... for about, oh I don't know... the past bloody century! sod that, in entire Hogwarts history! you wouldn't stand a chance." he implied with a chuckle before devouring said toast, Ginny looked as if she would pounce on her brother in anger.

"Its just fantastic to have you back Harry," Neville added quickly, "to be honest I've been having a hard time with the Slytherins this year and all, I could really use you and Ron's presence to, you know, back me up."

Harry stared at him intently and clenched his jaw, "I'm glad to be back Nev, you won't have to worry about those creeps any longer."

Ron nodded his head and patted Neville's shoulder, "Right mate, future death eaters they are, they'll get whats coming to them if I have anything to say about it, actually... this is perfect! I'll have a house full of subjects to test my new accessories on!" He grinned with evil intent etched on his face, rubbing his hands together, "say Neville, you want to have a look? got em all for FREE from the twins at Diagon Alley, you wouldn't believe..." Ron rambled on as his voice trailed off, leading Neville out of the kitchen down the hallway, Luna, always smiling followed after them as if she were floating.

Ginny cleared her throat and glared at Hermione briefly before focusing her gaze back toward Harry, "Hermione? would you mind leaving me and Harry alone? we have a bit of catching up to do." she told her, hooking an arm around his.

Her breathing hitched as she stared at the couple, Ginny was staring at him in admiration while Harry simply watched her for a reaction with an amused expression, her fists clenched as she felt intense jealousy kick in, she would not lose Harry to her, she stood abruptly from her chair and glared heatedly at the red-head, who was still gazing dreamily at Harry, her mouth opened to speak, but didn't get the chance to.

"Actually Ginny, I have something I need to talk to Hermione about and its really important, sorry."

Ginny frowned deeply, flaring her nostrils in anger as Harry began to quickly roll his parchment up, he gave Ginny an apologetic smile but she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself onto him.

"Oh no you don't, we haven't seen each other for Merlin knows how long, surely that can wait."

"Erm... it really can't Gin, this really is important as I've got things to discuss with her that could be detrimental to the war effort." he told her.

"Well, in that case, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I tag along, would you Hermione?" Ginny looked at her as if coaxing her to agree, the muggleborn witch opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Harry once again.

"Afraid not Gin, what I have to tell her is for our ears only, I'll update you later on, yeah?"

"Promise?" she looked up at him with puppy eyes, he nodded quickly and unwrapped himself from her grasp, walking to the kitchen doorway and stood there waiting, she glanced at Ginny who collapsed back onto her seat, returning her gaze and looking very annoyed.

She followed him out the kitchen, down the hallways, passing an animated Ron showcasing his toys to Neville and Luna in the living room before striking their way up the flights of stairs into his room on the third floor. Once inside he turned and drew his wand, casting a spell to lock the door along with a silencing charm, he tossed his wand on a nearby desk and closed the distance between her in 2 long strides.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, nuzzling his mouth on her neck, trailing kisses along her jaw line and chin before reaching her mouth, his tongue grazing her lips to which parted immediately, their tongues danced as her hands slid up his back clutching onto his broad shoulders.

He ran his hands up and down her back before squeezing her pajama clad bum, moving to her thighs he scooped her up against him, her bare feet leaving the floor as he began to ravish her breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"Merlin knows how much I want you right now Hermione" he muffled against her cleavage.

A moan escaped her as he captured her left breast into his mouth, than took the other, alternating back and forth hungrily, her chest stuck out for him, leaving her hardening nips poking through her shirt from the wetness of his exploits, the sensation branching down into her groin as he suckled at her sensitively rigid nipples, his erection brushing and prodding at her thigh and damp cunt.

"Put me down Harry," She demanded sternly, with a whine he slid her down onto her feet and looked at her in confusion, she glared at him as if he were in trouble, than pushed at his chest so that the bed caught his legs so he fell backwards, she got to work on his trousers, unbuttoning him and undoing his zipper almost simultaneously.

Without surprise she found herself needing him as much as he seemed to need her, her heart soared at the idea of it all, wanting each other in the most naughty ways, yet couldn't quite suppress the jealousy she had had for him earlier with that prat Ginny.

With a tug she forcefully slid his pants off his legs and tossed them aside and quickly moved to his boxers, discarding them all the same, his erection springing loose. She eyed him as an predator would its prey with dark eyes, looking him up and down, sizing him up, his raging hard erection awaiting her eagerly, twitching in anticipation.

Seductively she began to strip for him, pulling her shirt off in one swift motion, her breasts spilling free with a delightful wiggle, slowly and deliberately sliding her pajama sweats and knickers off all while holding her hard gaze carefully on his before crawling onto the bed, climbing onto him, straddling his hips, mounting him so that her soft wet cunt squished his shaft and rest squarely between her slit as she enveloped him.

She looked at him desperately, a hint of pain etched her features as her body ached to feel him inside of her, sliding up and down his length as her dripping wet sex lubricate him, he cupped her arse in his hands with both hands, spreading her cheeks wide, causing a moan to escape from her mouth into the hot air.

"Merlin you feel wonderful... how did I ever get so lucky to have someone as beautiful as you?" he asked her, capturing her breasts in his mouth once again.

"Mmmm!... ohh... don't get cheeky with me Potter..." more moans escaped her mouth as he suckled her delicious and perky tits.

He flicked his tongue on the one he had been focusing on and looked up at her, "you know.. I couldn't help but notice how jealous I got when I saw Ron near you earlier..."

Her back straightened so that she was sitting up on him now, her hips rocking back and forth automatically, placing her hands on his chest she glared at him heatedly, "_You_ were jealous?! what about when Ginny was all over you? how do you think I felt? huh?!" Her breathing was heavy now, full of pure adrenaline for him, she felt drugged, the thrill of having sex with him coming back in mighty waves, feeling the sweet sensation of pleasure as her hips swayed back and forth, riding him, the friction of her loose folds sliding against his shaft emanating the sweetest slippery sounds.

"Do you still have feelings for her Harry? Do you? Be honest, and don't you dare lie to me"

His mouth opened and closed several times, he looked like a goldfish, apparently she was melting his brain as his eyes were near the back of his skull, grinning she whipped her hand behind her to grab hold of his cock, directing him into her cunt, and lowered herself rather forcefully on him, she leaned back so that he was all the way inside of her, down to his balls, her mouth opened in absolute rapture as her cunt sheathed him completely, he grunted in pleasure and reached for her breasts but was intercepted by her own hands, striking them down and holding them above his head.

"Hah... tell me Harry, oh!" Her hands continued to hold his captive while her hips rocked.

"Ahh... N-no, Hermione, its just, I don't want to-"

"Hah... you belong to me now, Harry... mmph!... whether you like it or not!... y-you're mine, you're mine completely- ah!... do you hear me Harry James Potter? Oh... your... your cock is mine! it belongs to me and no one else!... mmm!" anger began to rise in the form of desire for him, urging her to fuck him harder, harder so that he knew he belonged to her and her only.

She smiled wickedly down at him, loving the feeling of being in total control, continuing to impale herself onto him, grimacing at her dirtyness, her naughtiness, she was fucking him like an uncontrollable horny bunny rabbit.

"HAH! HAH! AH! AHH! AH! AH!" She moaned and screamed with each bounce of her hips, the impact of their naked flesh creating deliciously wet sounds, still holding his wrists with all her strength while shooting her hips down onto him, absolutely loving the sensations his cock was delivering to her insides, she was simply addicted to him, there was no other way to put it, she needed to have him this way, needed to fuck him, taste him, every day for the rest of her life.

His eyes clamped shut as he gritted his teeth, she bit her lip and continued to fuck him, moaning all the while, bouncing her hips onto him repeatedly, swaying back and forth, moving in circular motions to stretch her insides with his girth, wanting to familiarize her body with his dick.

At some point he managed to overpower her hold on him and reached up to wrap his arms around her waist, he than planted his feet on the bed more firmly, giving him the leverage to raise his hips into her, he began to slam upward against her, gravity amplifying the sensation as her lower part of her body rag dolled onto him violently, her arms moving on their own accord wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh! yes! just- like- that! honey! Oh! Oh! H-Harry! Harry! fuck me! Harry! fuck me! hard! honey! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhhh!" her shouts for him were so loud she'd thought it would shatter the silencing charm he had put up, the pounding of her clit produced more moans and naughty words that came crashing through her brain and out her mouth.

He continued to fuck her as she pleaded him to, thrusting upward with strength and speed, grunting as he did so, he had the control now, all she had to do was hold on tight and let him have his way. Her body bounced up and down from the force of the blows and felt herself approaching her climax, his cock delivering the sweetest sensations known to man, nothing pleased her as much as that precise moment, that precise feeling as he shuddered and began to shake mightily in brief intervals.

As she felt him shoot his seed inside of her she too lost herself, leaping over the edge into the clouds of euphoria, fireworks exploding from behind her closed eyelids, hanging onto him tightly as her fingernails dug into his back, squealing in ecstasy, her voice cracking in her throat, she couldn't help the urge as she bit down hard into the flesh of his shoulder blade, drawing blood, his arms were wrapped completely and securely around her waist and back, still pumping himself into her.

He panted as he came down from his heaven, his hips and legs collapsing so that he was now lying flatly on the bed as she was sprawled out on top of him, spent, exhausted, sated.

Panting heavily as if she had just run a marathon, her hot breath steamed his face as she stared down at him and caressed his damp hair, pressing her cheek against the side of his head she lay still, smiling to herself, she had claimed him just than, and he had claimed her, at least she hoped, if the mind blowing sex was of any indication, but she had to make sure she knew where he stood, she didn't want to share him to some annoying Weasley, she wanted to keep him for herself, and express her love to him like she had always wanted to.

She raised her head to look down at him.

"Harry..." his name coming in the form of a whispered breath.

He didn't say anything, but only acknowledged her through his hazy eyed stare as he was breathing hard.

"Do you love me?..." she asked softly, brushing at his bangs with one hand, holding onto his wounded shoulder with the other.

He looked like he was going to fall asleep, his eyelids were barely open, the exhaustion was clearly evident on his face no doubt after having pummeled her from below, she became slightly nervous at his pause.

After a moment he combed away a handful of her soft curls as his eyes began to brighten a bit, he stared at her intently, somewhat darkly, his emerald orbs were hard and piercing and as serious as she had ever seen them before.

"... I do... Hermione... with all my heart..." he murmured to her, his chest still rising and falling and thumping rapidly against hers.

Her eyebrows furrowed together, he said it with such conviction that she couldn't help but cry out of joy, she planted her lips against his, kissing him hungrily, tears running slowly down her cheeks, she loved him so much, the instant the words left his mouth she knew she had it bad for him, so very bad, so badly it frightened her. It was Harry, her Harry, the boy she had practically grown up with, her best friend, and now she was so desperately in love with him, and she knew he was in love with her.

"Harry..." she whispered his name again, barely audible, barely a sound, his name had always slipped off her tongue so naturally and smooth, she didn't even know if he had heard her or not, regardless, she settled down onto him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

He was in the living room shoving his newly acquired accessories in a magical dufflebag. Neville, Luna and Ginny had left a short while ago. Ginny was obviously upset that Harry hadn't been there to see her off, but their portkey back to Hogwarts didn't give her enough time for her to search him out.

Shrugging, he was truly excited about returning to Hogwarts, the secret mission Harry had been assigned had worn him thin, they had been laying low in Grimmauld Place for a month now, after having found 6 of you-know-who's horcruxes and destroying them systematically for the past few months, time he could have spent at Hogwarts...

Something in him had awakened that day after hearing the news that they would be returning together, perhaps it was the fact they would be going back to a civilized atmosphere and not go bending over backwards, searching for evil souls trapped inside magical objects, well, just 1 more down to go and that sounded like a walk in the park.

He wanted to live a normal life, he wanted a world without that evil bastard lurking about, he wanted to go back to school, hang out with his friends, play Quidditch and argue with Hermione about homework.

Hermione... he thought about his muggle-born best friend as a smile crept across his face, he found himself needing to talk to her, to finally ask her out, he had fancied her for the longest time. Sure they would argue nearly every time they'd interact, but he found himself enjoying it, and thought she did too. Seamus once told him that everyone else could see the "sexual tension" in the air whenever they were around each other.

He smiled at the thought of having a sexual anything with Hermione, she had developed into a beautiful witch, that's for damn sure, she had grown a lot over the years, she was about 4 inches shorter than he was, nearly the same height as Harry now that he thought about it, actually he knew Harry was taller than her by about 1 or 2 inches, but just about.

She had always been their middle piece, their tripod, the type of thing that would keep them up at all times and out of trouble, they definitely would be lying dead in a ditch somewhere if it hadn't been for her cleverness. After 4th year he began to notice how beautiful she had become, but never had the courage to act upon his feelings.

He was a grown man now however, he thought of her more and more as he grew and matured, her bushy hair evolved into silky, bouncy dark brown curls with light brown streaks, she had grown into her nose wonderfully and her lips, bloody hell, he didn't even know where to start on her luscious, soft, snoggable lips.

He felt himself begin to harden at the thought of wanting to snog her, the memory of him pressing himself against her bum from his excitement earlier in the kitchen, Merlin he needed to talk to her straight away. things couldn't have gotten any better as Harry announced that they would be returning to Hogwarts to find and destroy the last horcrux, the icing on the cake would be his capturing of Hermione, he wanted to make her his girlfriend and walk hand in hand with her in public, feel her lips on his, be the one to take her virginity.

Finishing his packing of his effects, he nodded to himself with a smirk, finally finding the courage, today would be the day he would have the chat with her, perhaps make some long awaited advancements as well, "you only live once," he said to himself.

With a nod he got to his feet, making up his mind, he wondered where she could be, he hadn't seen neither her nor Harry ever since he left the kitchens to show Nevile his precious pranking gadgets and weapons. After checking the kitchen and dining room he made his way up the 2nd floor, checking the library thoroughly he began to get frustrated.

Making his way to the 3rd floor he had reached her room and paused for a moment, taking a deep breath he summoned the confidence to knock... after waiting several moments there was no response, he opened the door slowly and peaked in.

"Hermione?"

It was empty.

He found it was very much Hermione-esque, her coconuty scent filled his nostrils as he scanned the room, her desk was piled with stacks of books along with neatly stacked parchment with other accessories placed conveniently on the desk, her bed was neatly made as was her wardrobe.

He sighed in disappointment and closed her door, not knowing where else to look he found his way to Harry's door and instantly felt a pang of fear in his belly, what if she was with him? He immediately dismissed the thought with a smirk and pounded the flat of his fist on the door.

After a few moments the door opened revealing Harry, he was fully dressed and looked like he was about to head out.

"Hey mate, have you seen Hermione anywhere?" he asked him, his eyes moving around his untidy room.

Harry looked at him and peaked his head out the door, looking in both directions.

"No I haven't, I was just taking a nap... about ready to head out in a bit to take care of some things... last I spoke to her she told me she'd be in the library, have you checked there?" he asked him, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah I did... she's not there, I've pretty much checked the entire house."

Harry stiffened at that statement and looked at a spot on the floor.

"We need to find her Ron, have you checked the attic? the balcony?"

"Na, actually, now that you mentioned it I'ma do that right now." with that said he made for the stairs, eager to find her, to tell her how he felt and find out if she felt the same for him, the excitement hit him like a bludger. Merlin, she should have feelings for him, they've been friends for long enough, he figured it was the perfect time to make his feelings known to her before heading back to the academic chaos that was Hogwarts.

He began to walk with renewed purpose, he would find her and win her, somehow... they were meant to be together, whether she knew it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**This was the second part of ch4 redone, sorry for the confusion**

* * *

**30 minutes after they had shagged - they were spooning/napping :)**

"Harry?" Hermione said groggily , waiting a moment for his response, when there was none her body twisted completely around to face him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, he smiled softly at her and shook his head, "well, why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry, was just lost in my thoughts is all." he explained.

"And just what were those thoughts, Potter?" she asked, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Lots of things... mostly concerning the beautiful girl in my arms." he said coyly.

"Good things I hope?" she chirped.

"Yeah, mhm." he said without much enthusiasm.

"Harry... you're not telling me the truth." she inched her face closer, searching his eyes, he arched his eyebrows at her and shook his head, snorting a laughter.

"I could never hide anything from you, could I?"

"Never, you're practically my most favorite book of all," she smirked at the comparison between her 2 loves in life, than began to caress his cheek with her fingers, "what is it Harry?"

He stared endearingly at her for a moment and smiled, than took her hand in his and kissed her palm several times, her concern began to grow with his actions, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hermione... we're together now, I mean, after everything we've been through with each other these past few days, right?"

"Um, I'd like to think so, yes." she replied suspiciously.

"I was just thinking... about whats going to happen once we walk out of this room, you know?" He held her hand near his waist and began to fidget with her fingertips, "now that were together, the whole being seen in public thing-"

She pulled her hand from him and tucked it under her chin, knowing immediately what he was _really_ saying.

"You want to keep us a secret." she stated rather than asked.

He sighed at her tone, "Hermione... we can't let the others know about us, not now at least, not until the war is over." he told her resolutely.

"So, you're saying you want us to pretend that were not in love with each other." she stated again, not looking at all pleased.

"No, well, yes... but it's not like that, its not what you think-"

"Harry, I'm not going to go out there and pretend that our love doesn't exist, you know how long I've hidden my feelings for you, don't make me go through that again," she eyed him critically and asked, "...do you really love me?"

"What? Hermione, of course I do, how you can say that? you heard me didn't you?" he asked her with an exasperated tone.

"On second thought... you haven't actually said it." she retorted, looking at him with expectancy.

He sighed in frustration and quickly said, "I love you."

She stared at him blankly, as if he weren't there at all, "Yes... I see."

He produced another heavy sigh and sat up, "Hermione, I do love you, I'm sorry if I couldn't find a more romantic moment to actually say it, but its true."

"Than why would you suggest we go out there and act like you don't?... Is that what you really want, perhaps? to show everybody that we are just friends as we always have been? If your feelings for me are what you say they are, would doing that seem normal, Harry?

"No... I suppose it wouldn't, but... its just too dangerous, Hermione, if my enemies knew how much you meant to me, you'd be as much of a target as I am, no... you would be even higher on their hit list, we can't..."

"Harry, I've been there with you your entire life fighting against Voldemort and his dark forces, and I'm still here, as well as Ron, they'll never be able tear us apart."

"No... no! we just can't, were too close to ending this and with how aggressive Voldemort has been lately, I know he would hatch a plan if he ever found out, I just know it."

She sat up so that she could see his face, "Do you remember what the prophecy said Harry? that you would have the power the dark lord knows not, and do you know what I think that power is?" her fingertips reached to face his chin to her but he shook his head away, making her frown.

"You don't understand! there are more important things than-"

"There is _nothing_ more important than my love for you, Harry! not even this blasted war or that bloody lunatic that's been after you for your entire life," she interjected, "you can't just sit there and tell me to stop loving you and expect me to cooperate, that's just not how its going to work."

"But... you... what! I didn't say that! Hermione..."

"You may not have said it that way but it certainly isn't any different now is it?"

"I'm not going to risk losing you!"

"And I'm not going to continue living a lie!" she countered.

He groaned as he rubbed his fingers across his forehead, swinging his legs so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, she crawled her way closer to him and sat behind his back indian style.

"Harry, I really do think our love may have something to do with the war, and you defeating Voldemort."

"You don't know that, sod the bloody prophecy, the only thing I know is that I'm going to kill him once we destroy all of his horcruxes, I'm not going to risk losing you over some hunch and some barmy woman's rambling." he said irritably .

"Harry... think about it, the power the dark lord knows not, what out of the ordinary powers have you ran into your entire life that resembles those words?"

"None that come to mind..." he sighed, "Love isn't going to kill that bastard, I can't snog him to death now can I?"

"No Harry, its your love with me, God you can be so thick sometimes."

"And yet just how is that going to do any good?" he asked her bemusedly.

She tutted in frustration.

"Honestly Harry, wasn't it your mother's love for you that protected you from Voldemort and even destroyed him?"

His back stiffened at her words, "It wasn't just her love Hermione, there was something more to it, some kind of ancient magic."

"Yes, you're right, but you still can't deny that it was your mother's love for you that destroyed Voldemort, and perhaps it will be your love for me that will destroy him for the final time."

"I suppose..."

She scooted herself into his back until her chest made contact, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"We can do this Harry, lets not try to hide our love for one another, I just have a feeling that if we did that he would win... were going to get through this, together, just like we always have."

"No... no Hermione, when I face Voldemort I have to do it alone, and now that I think about it I don't have very much faith in your whole love theory either, it was my love for Sirius that got him bloody killed!"

He shot up from the bed and away from her embrace and pulled on his boxers.

"You must agree with me Hermione, were so close to being done with this shite and ending that evil arsehole once and for all, he's got 1 horcrux left, just 1! once we've destroyed it I reckon he won't have the power or will to defeat me."

"Harry... please..." she began, "You have to just trust me on this, you trust me don't you?"

"I do trust you, more than anyone else in this world, but unfortunately I care about you more, and this is final Hermione, just listen to me, its not like were-"

"No you listen to me Harry James Potter, I've had it up to here with your cheek, I know that we are close to destroying the final horcrux and making Voldemort mortal, but I feel there is simply more to it than that, you must know this Harry, you're acting recklessly again, which is exactly what got Sirius killed!" she shouted, but instantly regretted it, her emotions getting the better of her.

"What! No... it wasn't me that killed him, it was Voldemort!"

"Yes, it was him... Harry, I didn't mean-"

"No you didn't, I don't care Hermione, what I say is final." he told her sternly.

"Now you listen here, Harry."

'You know what? No, I don't think I will." he replied..

"Harry please, get your head out of your arse for one second and just hear me out!"

"This discussion is over Hermione, we can't be seen together out there, I care about you too much, its as simple as that."

"I'm not doing it, and I don't see how you're going to make me." she said, crossing her arms.

She looked at him stubbornly as he glared at her and growled in frustration, he turned to his wardrobe and gave it a hard kick, than plucked out a new set of clothes, he began to dress his self in khaki cargo pants, faded gray jumper, and a specially designed magical belt.

He seemed to be ignoring her completely as he bustled around his room, grabbing at items, his invisibility cloak, his wand, a rolled up parchment, a handful of capsules in which he loaded into the utility slots of his emblazoned belt buckle.

She refrained from saying anything else, not the least bit curious to where he was going, she was angry and didn't want to have a full blown argument with him now, she could see that he was as well, obviously upset that she wouldn't agree with his masquerade, so she just sat on his bed with her legs curled and watched him broodily, waiting for a break in the silence, it came in the form of his thumping door.

His eyes widened and he turned quickly to look at her, she was still sitting on his bed, he gave her the same pleading look he did the time she lost her virginity to him in the library, perhaps now wouldn't be the greatest time to tell Ron, actually, with that thought she jumped off his bed, leaving his bed sheets behind and now completely starkers, she began to hastily dress herself in the clothing she had stripped off earlier.

Her gaze caught Harry's as she stared at him intently, he managed to offer her a small and nervous smile, though it faltered when it wasn't returned, regardless, he than pointed at the corner of his room and stood up, slipped his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and handed it to her than walked to the door.

She stood in the corner underneath the invisibility cloak and saw him turn to look at her, confirming that she was indeed invisible, he opened the door.

"Hey mate, have you seen Hermione anywhere?" she could see Ron's taller form ask him.

Harry peaked his head out the door, looking in both directions.

"No I haven't, I was just taking a nap... about ready to head out in a bit to take care of some things... last I spoke to her she told me she'd be in the library, have you checked there?" he asked him.

"Yeah I did... she's not there, I've pretty much checked the entire house."

Harry paused for a moment.

"We need to find her Ron, have you checked the attic? the balcony?"

"Na, actually, now that you mentioned it I'ma do that right now." Ron finished and as he turned to leave, his footsteps on the floorboards echoing.

Harry closed the door as she slipped his invisibility cloak off and draped it over a chair. He turned to look at her, her arms crossed under her chest as she approached him, but stopped once they where a good 5ft apart, he smiled softly at her and closed the remaining distance between them.

"Have you finally agreed than?"

"No." she snipped, killing his smile instantly.

"Please Hermione, lets just do this and see how it goes for a few days, just let me have some time to think about it." he begged her.

"There is nothing to think about, Harry, I'm not going to pretend to love you, simple as that."

"Hermione, were head boy and head girl, we'll have plenty of time for each other than, don't you think?"

"Love is more than shagging each other senseless, Harry." she told him exasperatedly.

He sighed tiredly and shouted, "Why do you have to make things so bloody complicated?!"

"Its not complicated, Harry, its simple, I told you didn't I?"

"Argh!" he spun around and began to shake with what appeared to be rage, after a few moments he turned slowly to face her again.

"Look... I've got to go now, I guess Ron wants to talk to you..."'

"And just where are you going? you know how dangerous it is to go galloping around out there." she asked worriedly.

"I'll be alright, Hermione... you don't have to worry, I'm going to be meeting up with several Order members... 1 of them being Remus."

Her concern for him seemed to lighten at that, he closed the distance between them and held the side of her arms as he began to caress her.

"So... we'll talk more later once I get back about all this, yeah? for now you should really go and talk to Ron before he gets any more worried... or suspicious."

She just stared coldly into his eyes, choosing not to say anything, knowing that he still had not changed his mind about their dispute and was probably thinking of other ways to convince her.

He leaned his head forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips, when she didn't respond he pulled away and a hurtful expression flashed in his eyes, than darted down at their feet, she couldn't help but wince as her heart ached at the site, so she exhaled a frustrated huff and quickly clutched at the sides of his jumper and crushed her lips to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

They snogged each other than, seeing who would chicken and come up for air first, it was Harry who did, both of them catching their breath as if they had emerged from a body of water, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

"I do love you, Hermione."

Her hands slid across his shoulder to finger the hair on the nape of his neck, "and I love you Harry." she whispered back, "though that doesn't mean I'm still not angry with you for being a prat."

"Erm... am I really being a prat for wanting to protect the girl I I love?" he asked her with a confused look, "look, I really should be going, please think about it will you?"

"Mhm, I hope that perhaps Remus will be able to talk some sense into you."

He sighed and gave her a dejected look as he disentangled himself and turned for the door but she didn't miss the roll in his eyes.

"Please be careful Harry." she pleaded to him, he turned to look at her with his hand on the doorknob.

He nodded his acknowledgement over his shoulder as the door clicked shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron felt his ears start to warm in his frustration, he checked both the balcony and attic with no sign of the the brunette. He jogged back down the flight of stairs and passed the library, peaking his head in, again finding it vacant, he sighed tiredly and found that searching for his muggle born companion was appetizing work so he made for the kitchens.

To his surprise he found the girl he had been looking for sitting on one of the high stool chairs near the kitchen counters, nibbling on an english muffin while reading some ancient looking tome.

"There you are!" he huffed and took the seat on the stool next to her, "I've been looking all over this bloody house for you, where were you than?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I was in the library, Ron."

"Nooo I checked the library and you weren't there." he said in a sing song type voice.

"Perhaps I was in the loo when you checked? have you thought of that?" she told him as her left brow arched questioningly.

"Erm, no, actually."

She gave him a blank look before returning her focus to the book on the counter.

"Anyway Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Mhm?" she mumbled absently, still reading her book.

"Er, right than, you see, theres this thing, how do I say it." He began to fidget with the markings on the marble counter.

She still wasn't paying him any attention, only continued to read her book and take more small bites of her muffin.

"Its like this, whats the word, oh right!... er, wait..." he stammered, confused at his own confusion, not really knowing what the hell he was doing.

"Um, is something bothering you Ron?" she asked him, looking at him as if he were mad, he snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"Yes! that's it." a grin practically split his face, pleased by the fact that she understood him, she continued to stare at him as if he were mad however, and looked awkwardly from her book to him.

After a moment he just continued to smile at her.

"Ron? earth to Ron? are you there? you're starting to scare me." she asked him worriedly.

"S-sorry, Hermione, I just... how are you? we haven't talked lately."

"Er, I'm fine, thank you, but we talked not an hour and a half ago in the kitchens if I remember correctly."

"Right! I remember it as well," he paused for a moment to relive the memory and had this starry look in his eyes, "good times they were, yeah?"

"Um... right, I suppose if you consider pressing yourself up against your best friend like some perverted git." she told him, glaring.

"Wow, did you read my mind just than?" his smile widened, completing ignoring her verbal swipe at him, "so you've been thinking about that a lot too aye?"

Hermione had a look as if she had just heard the dumbest thing in the world and snorted, "Er, no Ron, I haven't thought about it at all, I just brought it up to call you a perverted git."

"Perverted git? what are you on about Hermione?"

"I'm just trying to tell you that I didn't appreciate you doing that earlier this morning in front of everyone."

"Would you like it better if there wasn't anyone to do it in front of, than?" he asked hopefully.

"No! Ron... stop being silly will you? was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Right, well you see, there's this girl that I fancy, barking mad she is, but... I really, really, _really _like her, and I was just wondering, what do you think I should do?"

"Oh really now?" she asked as she gave him her full attention, excellent he thought. "Well for starters I suppose you should see if she has shown any signs of fancying you as well... does she?"

"I'm starting to think so, yeah." he replied shakily.

"Hmm, well in that case I don't see the harm in simply asking her if she would like to be your girlfriend."

He smiled at her and began to nod again, after a moment he exhaled sharply and took her hand in his, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Will you be my girlfriend than Hermione?"

She had a look like she couldn't believe what he had asked her, her mouth began to open and close, he smirked, perhaps he was a ladies man after all. She appeared to be lost in thought and began to look conflicted.

"I've fancied you for the longest time Hermione, please say yes?" he said giving her a pleading look.

"Oh Ron..." she sighed.

"I knew it! I knew you fancied me, cmere" he closed his eyes and missed the horror that lit up her features as he pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her arms so that she was trapped within his embrace, her hands went up to his chest in attempt of pushing him away, but it was no use, he was too strong and heavy to even notice.

She managed to tear her mouth away from his as he tried to follow, pressing kisses along her jawline and neck.

"RON! STOP, NOW!" she screamed, he did, she glared at him coldly and pushed herself away from him and stood up from her stool, her breathing laboring from anger.

"S-sorry Hermione, guess I got too ahead of myself for a moment, couldn't help it." he smiled nervously at her, scratching the back of his head.

"Ron, do you even realize what you just did?"

"Er, snog my girlfriend?"

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, RON" she shouted, her incredibly loud voice made him recoil slightly out of fear.

"What? but you said-"

"I _never _agreed to be your girlfriend, you bloody oaf."

"What? look Hermione, lets be reasonable here..."

"Reasonable? REASONABLE? If there's one thing I know about that word Ron it is that you are as of right now the very opposite of REASONABLE!"

He looked as if he had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, he had never seen her so angry.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I just, you're so beautiful I guess I wasn't thinking straight, please forgive me?"

Her anger appeared to soften by his words, but she still held a glare on him.

"W-well... er... as I was saying, I've fancied you for the longest time, and I reckon you fancied me as well, won't you be my girlfriend than?" he asked nervously, he was running on adrenaline and didn't really know how to stop.

She sighed at shook her head at him, "Oh, dear Ron... just what am I going to do with you?"

His eyebrows wiggled at what he thought was dirty talk, "Well, they say snogging is always a good place to start."

She sighed again and smiled slightly, "Ron..." she approached him and took his hand in hers and lead them to the 2 dining chairs at the table, sitting down he eagerly followed and sat down in the chair next to hers.

"So what will it be than, snogging? or would you like to go straight to, you know, touching, or perhaps both?" he grinned in excitement.

"Just stop right there Ronald, you've got it all wrong, if you took a minute to actually remove your head from your arse you'd know that I don't fancy you, and I haven't for a long time, if I ever did at all..."

"You... you don't fancy me?" his features began to dim.

"No, I don't, and I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you, but you must see that even if I did we would never work out, were too opposite, you and I, don't you think?" she asked him softly.

"But don't people like to say that opposites tend to attract?"

"In some cases, yes, but this isn't one of them, Ron, think about it, all we ever do is argue with each other, we never see things eye to eye, and have completely different perspectives on just about everything."

"But... but what about... the sexual tension?" He was starting to grasp for straws now, the idea of rejection approaching him like a dark cloud.

"Oh Ron... I'm sorry, but I've never felt any sexual tension for you either, and the one time I thought you and I would ever have a chance died the day you began snogging Lavender into the ground."

"Oh bugger, I knew you would never let me live that down..."He sighed and held his head in both his hands, "I'm such a git, aren't I?"

She chuckled and patted his head, "Yes, I suppose you are, but you're our git, and you're still my best friend, right?"

"Yeah, Hermione, we are..." he sat up again, she was his best friend, but didn't want to give up just yet, "won't you at least consider giving us a test drive?"

"Test drive? I'm not some broom that a bloke can just take for a 'test drive' you inconsiderate prat."

"Cmon Hermione, what are you so afraid of?" He looked at her and caught her eyes roll to the side, "wait a minute, there's somebody else isn't there, who is it?"

She didn't say anything than, he knew it, he began to think of who it could be, they really hadn't left Grimmauld Place for months, 3 months to be exact, the only other bloke she had been in contact with was...

"Its Harry isn't it? I bloody knew it, its always him, always him when it comes to you, how could I be so stupid." he began to mumble obscenities under his breath.

"... No... no its not him... its not anyone, Ron."

"I don't believe you, why else would you not want to be with me than?"

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I am simply just not attracted to you?"

He felt himself begin to panic, not really hearing what she was saying, "Since when than?" he demanded, she looked at him confused.

"Since when what?"

"Don't play bloody stupid Hermione, since when, you know, you and him..."

She turned her head away from him and paused, seemingly lost in thought, after a moment she replied, "...There's really nothing going on Ron, its all a part of your imagination..."

"Than kiss me! Hermione... I'm just asking for a chance here, if you're not seeing anybody else, I don't see why you would be so against the idea of us being together."

She stared at her lap and began to think again, his lips curled inwardly as he awaited her response, still feeling the adrenaline that made him become so forward with her, if this was going be her final answer he needed to know for sure, perhaps his ability to snog her would change her mind, he'd have to put up one helluva clutch performance in that department, he thought with a smirk.

Her chin lifted as they met each other's gaze.

"So what do you say?" he asked her.

"Say about what?"

To his disappointment Harry came walking into the kitchen with Remus Lupin in tow, Hermione stood up from her chair and practically leaped into him, crushing him in a hug, his face disappearing within her mass of dark brown curls.

"Harry!..." she yelped,

"Hullo Hermione," The werewolf greeted her with a wink.

"Professor Lupin, its so good to see you." she replied sincerely, still squeezing the boy in her arms.

Remus smiled at down her, "Its just Remus now, Hermione, no longer your Professor now am I?" he said as he arched his brows.

He than turned to him, "Ron, how are you?"

"Fine. Thanks." He didn't acknowledge his former DADA Professor, just kept staring at his 2 best friends as she seemed to be hugging him as if he were some kind of lifeline.

"Hermione... air... need air!.." Harry struggled to say through her hair, she quickly dislodged herself from him but kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry... I've just..." she turned her head around and glanced at him, than back to Harry, "been wondering where you were, are you finally going to tell me what you've been up to?"

"Yeah... just let me catch my breath first, blimey."

Ron stood up and made to leave the kitchen, he wanted to be anywhere but there, his jealousy getting the better of him, he reckoned she was going to let him kiss her, but leave it to Harry to ruin his chances, and to add insult to injury, she pounces on him, the things he would give for her to do that to him, he thought. He glared at them as he passed them and left without a word.

* * *

She watched as her other best friend strode past them, hiding her face behind her arm so that only her eyes were visible, still hugging Harry into her embrace. Her arms slipped slowly around his neck so that they rested on his shoulders as her eyes sized his disheveled figure up and down, his raven hair as unruly as ever, she had missed him, and thought only about him the entire time he was gone.

The encounter with Ron had shaken her, she wasn't quite expecting him to spill his guts to her in that sort of fashion, he simply would not relent and felt that his forward attitude had overwhelmed her a bit and gotten her slightly out of sorts.

Her thoughts began to consider Ron and his feelings, and how she had neglected them completely, the image of him trying to kiss her flashing across her thoughts, he had wanted to kiss her just before Harry made an appearance, and she was ever so thankful that he showed up when he did.

But she was being honest with herself, she was going to oblige him, not because she wanted to, but for his sake, he was still her best friend, and she cared for him and loved him dearly, though not in the way he would have liked her to, she wanted to let him know that they simply weren't compatible with each other after it was all said and done.

Yet she sighed in relief that she did not go through with it as Harry showed up just in the nick of time, avoiding potential disaster she thought. Her attention returned to the raven-haired boy who had saved her just then and countless other times.

He smiled at her and looked out the doorway to where Ron had left moments before, than kissed her briefly, her lips puckered at the contact, wanting to taste him even more.

But he pulled away just as quickly as he came, in the corner of her eye she could see her former Defense of the Dark Arts Professor grinning at the both of them before turning his attention to the dining area and taking a seat, Harry did the same and looked at her as if telling her she should follow, so she took the seat that was next to his and smiled to herself, knowing Harry had told his parent's close friend about what was going on between them.

"How have you been Hermione?" The last remaining Marauder asked her.

"Fine, absolutely fine, Remus, and yourself?"

"Well... things could be worse, I wouldn't be here speaking with you if it weren't for your Harry." he said with a nod toward The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"What do you mean, what happened? just what were you lot up to?" she asked them, looking from Remus to Harry.

"He hasn't told you what he was getting into?" he asked her curiously, than glanced wearily at the boy in question, she shook her head and glared at him as well.

"Er... It wasn't a good time, I didn't want to worry her any more than she already was, alright?" he explained as he fidgeted with his wand over the wooden dining table.

Hermione didn't say anything, only stared at him sharply, willing him to tell her or else, he saw her in his peripheral vision, choosing not to meet her gaze completely, though he obediently relented with a sigh.

"We went on a reconnaissance mission with several members of the Order."

Her eyes widened and her chest rose to draw in a breath, but she remained calm, her lips a thin line.

"What... what mission, Harry?" she asked sternly, willing herself to keep her anger in check, Remus inclined his head and spoke as if in a whisper.

"... The Order assembled a strike team in hopes of obtaining valuable information and a specific item from Malfoy Manor that would be detrimental to the war effort, you see," he offered, "And Harry was an essential part of that mission, we needed him for his ability to lead, and his nack for finding ancient unique artifacts... and... for... erm... there was a high possibility that we would encounter Voldemort himself." he finished gravely.

"What?!" Hermione couldn't believe the words she was hearing, she was livid, her eyes snapped at Harry in shock and disbelief, he had willingly participated in a not only daring mission, but one that had a very high chance that he would not walk away from.

No sane Wizard or Witch would willingly participate in a plan that involved getting into a direct altercation with Voldemort, he was simply too powerful, she had encountered the Order enough times through her quest for the horcruxes and as they still sometimes used Grimmauld Place as a means of a meeting place to know this, those missions had very low success rates, and were commonly labeled as suicide missions.

Her eyes stared at him coldly, her jaw slack, she simply could not believe how reckless he had been and how he was willing to risk it all without even bothering telling her.

No matter what it was she did not care at that moment, she had confessed her love for him earlier that day, and he to her, it was as if their words and feelings toward each other meant nothing to him, it was all a load of rubbish. Her body lurched as if having been punched in the gut with the realization of it all, did she mean so little to him that he would sacrifice so much so easily?

He only stared back at her, looking slightly ashamed and guilty, but his gaze held fast and unwavering, as if in defiance. Remus cleared his throat as if to break the tension that was building between them.

"I assure you, Hermione, Harry was never in any real danger, it was practically a hit and run, in-and-out, and it worked brilliantly!" A smile split his face as his hands waved around, he continued, "we got what we needed and got out of there before they knew what hit them, not without an altercation with a couple of cronies, mind you, that bastard Greyback had me in his sites, but Harry and Kingsley had the jump on him."

He chuckled and smirked as he recollected the events that took place, "You should have seen the look at his face, won't have to worry about him anymore." Remus bit his lip and a fierce satisfying preditorial expression etched across his features.

"It was nothing Remus, you would have done the same for either me or Kingsley, I'm just glad that I chose to fire a reducto instead of a ruddy stunner, I hate that git almost as much as you do, Merlin knows how many times I've seen him when we were treking across the country-side." Harry added, still fidgeting with his wand.

Her eyes glanced at Remus than onto the table, she was shaking, sure she was grateful that he had come back alive, and the mission was a success, but she could not shake the fact that he had gone along with it without hesitation, without her or Ron for that matter, without even telling her.

"You went to Malfoy Manor, and you never thought to mention this to me." she interjected.

"It was something that the Order had been planning for a while now, well, higher ranking members of the Order, they know about the horcruxes, you see." Harry said.

"And why wasn't I told? don't you think I deserve to know what you're getting yourself into?" her anger beginning to surge at his elusiveness.

"It had to be done, nobody in the Order currently alive has ever dueled Voldemort and lived to tell about it, and I wasn't going to sit here and wait for the news that more members from our side bit it because I was too busy hiding from him." Harry explained.

"Stop fucking dancing around my question Harry!" her eyes closed as she shouted at him in frustration.

Harry stared at her and looked embarrassingly at Remus, his cheeks flushing.

"... I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't want me to go." he told her, his tone low.

She willed herself to take calming breaths, "I deserved to know, Harry, you owe me that much when you told me you loved me." she said, not caring if Remus heard her or not.

"Why are you acting like this? The Hermione I knew wouldn't let her feelings get in the way of the greater good."

"Sod the greater good, you _know_ how much I care about you, how much I worry, how can we continue this relationship if I know you're out there looking to get yourself killed?"

"But I wasn't! I'm here aren't I? no use dwelling in the past, Hermione." he replied coldly, her nostrils flared and her brows crinkled at his uncaring tone.

Remus cleared his throat again nervously, "He was the only one strong enough within our ranks who was capable of repelling Voldemort had he shown up, he has dueled him on several occasions and proved his equal, it wasn't as straight forward as you might think, Hermione, we had several informants within Voldemort's ranks to help set up this operation and ensure that it went accordingly." Remus added in a matter of fact tone.

Hermione wasn't acknowledging either of them, only crossed her arms under her chest and sat there brooding.

"Hermione? you alright?" Remus asked her leaning slightly forward, she had the mind to react and met her former Professor's gaze.

"Yes Remus, I'm fine..." she deadpanned, swallowing a lump in her throat, though she was far from fine, she looked at Harry as if she wanted to slap him.

The Werewolf squirmed in his chair uncomfortably, and didn't push her any further as he leaned back into his chair.

She thought about his antics more intently and began to think that perhaps she was wrong to have placed her love with him, perhaps she should put the greater good in higher priority over their supposed love for one another, she felt tears begin to threaten her eyes as she fought to stifle them, her back straightened as she felt the need to be alone.

"I'm glad that you're back Harry and that you're alive and well, and I'm sorry for acting so silly, it won't happen again." she told him flatly and turned to the Werewolf, "if you'll excuse me Remus I need to rest my eyes for a while, it was good to see you." she offered him a weak smile.

The Werewolf nodded and returned her smile warmly, looking slightly concerned, she pushed her chair back across the floor and stood up, staring down at the boy she loved, looking at him as he had done something so hurtful and unforgivable, she decided than and there that she would continue to simply be his best friend, she would see him through this war no matter what.

He stared guiltily up at her for a brief moment than returned his gaze onto the surface of the table, she allowed her eyes to linger on him for a while longer, the realization that their love perhaps was simply never meant to be, her tears began to spill now and she quickly whipped her head around to hide the fact before walking briskly out of the kitchen.

She made her way up the stairs and into the 2nd story where all of their rooms were stationed and continued down the hall, shutting herself in her room before collapsing on top of her bed, swiping hastily at her tears. Though she was angry at him, she was angry at herself as well for acting like such a child, crying about a boy who frustrated her to no end because of his actions, crying because she was practically screaming for his love.

She knew that the destruction of Voldemort was paramount, but still felt that her love for him was even more so, though all signs were beginning to say otherwise, the sadness of it all began to envelope her as more tears were spilled. She began to hate the fact that she was so helplessly in love with him, and how it hurt so much to think of the possibility that he didn't truly feel the same for her, that perhaps he was just telling her that just to be the nice, noble, kind and caring boy she had known for years.

Her figure curled itself into a ball as she wept her sorrows away, sobbing quietly as she began to think about the days to come. Several moments later she could hear soft muffled thumps, peaking her head out from her pillow to see what it was, more thumps came originating from her door.


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened and he stared at her, she had been crying, her brows were furrowed with hurt, cheeks flushed red and glistened with tears, her mouth was parted but just barely.

She just stood there and stared at his chest, her hands were at her sides doing nothing, he didn't want to see her hurt this way, she was crying because of him, Remus had mentioned it while they were in the kitchens and said that he saw a sparkle of tears in her eyes and to go to her straight away, so he did.

And here he was, standing in front of this grief stricken girl, truth be told he wasn't really sure what he had gotten himself into when he had confessed his love for her, he had never loved anyone before, what was love really?

Apparently love is pain, evident in this girl's face, the girl he had lost his virginity to and told her that he loved her, and he did, but he wasn't quite sure if he should.

He could tell that his behavior and actions where bothering her, perhaps it was his complete disregard of her feelings when he decided to go along with the mission, but he couldn't help it, risking his life to help others had become a part of him just as much as his first time discovering magic, he had put that aspect of him over her without really thinking about it at all, which is what he assumed had made her so upset.

Yet he had never known anybody who had care so much for him as she did, she was always there for him, always worrying and always willing to sacrifice, for him, she had never left his side, no matter what, she was there through thick and thin, rain or shine, she was his guardian angel, and she loved him completely, and he spat on that love though unintentionally, he wanted to make it up to her.

He slowly entered her room and quietly closed her door, never taking his eyes off of her beautiful face, she took a small step backward and cast her eyes onto the floor, not daring to look him in the eye, he closed the distance and lifted her chin up with his finger, her eyes still refused to meet his, so he stood there, staring down at her, his hand moved to caress the side of her arm.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you." he told her quietly, her only response was a sniffle, her gaze still not meeting his, he hated to see her this way.

He remembered the last time he had seen her cry, it was 5th year and he thought of it vividly, the time when she felt she wasn't wanted when Won Won chose Lavender Brown over her, he had never seen her so vulnerable up until that point, and it crushed him, yet she was so beautiful at that moment, just as she was now, he wanted to see her happy again.

He leaned into her slightly so that their foreheads touched, "Don't give up on me Mione..." he whispered softly, "... I want to make this work... will you teach me... to love you the way you want me to?"

Her eyes rose up to meet his finally, her chocolate irises portraying so many different emotions as she searched his face, she backed away from him and stepped in front of her bed as she just stood there, staring at him, cold and calculating.

She seemed to rouse herself from her thoughts as she began to unbutton her blouse, her sniffles became less and less, her eyes still holding onto his intently, the clothing dropped to the floor and in one swift motion she undid her bra as it too fell.

He took in the site of her, she stood there waiting, topless, still clad in her jeans, staring, her face still etched with a hint of sorrow, but her gaze held steady as she began to put up a brave front.

She started to look like the fierce and defiant Hermione he had grown up with than, the girl he knew was destined to be Head Girl of Hogwarts, the girl who had saved his life almost as much as he had saved hers. He could see the steadfast companion that stood firmly by his side during his days of teaching and leading the DA, the heroine he had needed to help him through the miserable parts of life and help him survive his trials and tribulations.

His eyes moved down to her breasts and soft stomach, her creamy skin that he found himself needing to touch immediately, he approached her head on and stopped just before he would collide with her, the air his body cut sending her curls flailing, she didn't so much as flinch.

His face was inches from hers now, he could feel her warm breath on his chin and mouth, slowly and delicately he hoisted her up from her thighs high enough so that her groin was pressed against his stomach, lifting a knee to climb onto her bed he did so as he maintained his balance, still holding her up against him, her arms slipped loosely around his neck as she held her eyes onto his, he began to crawl further down the bed until he could place her head gently onto the pillow.

He gazed down at her and noticed how vulnerable she looked to him now, she simply laid there, silent, watching, as if wanting him to do it all on his own, so he did, he took his glasses off and placed it on her night stand, pulling his shirt off in one swift motion he tossed it aside, than leaned down onto her and planted both of his hands and elbows near the side of her rigid arms.

Slowly, tenderly, he began to brush his lips against the mounds of her naked chest, he began to study her, her breasts so plump and beautiful, inclining into her collar bone perfectly, he trailed his lips up her curve and across her hardening nipple, he parted ways with a flick of his tongue and continued down into the area between her breasts, kissing her cleavage and moving downward as he made his trek across the rise and fall of her smooth stomach.

His hands set to work on her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping, he slipped his fingers inside the hip area of her waistband on both her knickers and jeans and began to unwrap her slowly as he kissed every inch of newly exposed skin, her hips raising for him as he pulled her clothing around her bum as her soft curves were freed from its confines, having successfully taken off her knickers and jeans in one swoop he tossed them off the bed and looked down at her petite figure.

Her face had become more alert now, her hands were still at her sides and her knees were touching together, he looked her up and down and keyed in onto her enticing cunt, though it was semi covered by her thighs.

He lowered his head onto her as he began to push her legs open with the backs of his hands, parting her so that she was completely exposed to him, he took one of her thighs and placed it over his shoulder, than repeated the process with her other one so that both of her legs were draped over his shoulders and down his back.

He noticed her breathing start to increase in pace as she looked down at him through the valley of her breasts, if this was her way of teaching him how to love her correctly he wouldn't mind doing it every day, but he didn't think that was the case, though he knew he was on the right track in some way, perhaps this was a trial she had set up for him so she could see if he would make the right or wrong move, balancing her decision with him on his actions, deliberately not doing anything, telling him non verbally that he was on his own the moment she took her top off.

On the other hand, he knew he had hurt her, you'd have to be a terrible right git to make a girl like her cry, cause she wasn't just another normal girl, she was the strong independent type, her brilliance unmatched, the brightest witch of her age, her resolve firm and unyielding, she was clever, tactical, bossy and witty, she was everything he wanted in a woman, he realized, his best friend, he wanted her, all of her, everything that made her who she was, she was real, genuine, no nonsense, and straight to the point, the most loyal person he had ever met.

It dawned on him than, he did love her, and he would love her, he was going to show her that he was capable and worthy of meeting the challenge that was her love for him.

He began to kiss her thighs now, alternating between both, deliberately trailing his lips closer and closer to her sex only to trail off and back onto her thighs, she trembled as he teased her, and chuckled when he heard a whine escape from her, though he couldn't see her face anymore as she was leaning her head back onto her pillow.

He decided to end her torment and start administrating his apology in spades, lowering his mouth onto her already wet cunt, he licked at its flesh, expertly trailing his tongue up and down the curves of her pussy before plunging inside of her, he smiled against her twat as she struggled to stifle a gasp, his tongue now inside of her he began to swirl it up and down and around, he licked her inside and out, placing his hands on her cunt he formed a diamond shape and gently spread her open for better access to her clit, flicking at the nub, he watched as her pussy convulsed once and her back arch in pleasure.

She was so wet for him now, he ran his hands up and down her soft stomach and thighs as he continued his ministrations with his mouth on her delicious cunt, tasting the sweet acidic texture of her juices as he snogged her sex.

"STOP!"

He heard her shout, so he did and met her gaze, her hands found his messy dark locks as she pulled him off of her, his chin and mouth area glistened with her fluids, she began to pull his head toward her gently, so he was forced to follow her hands as he crawled on top of her with his elbows, never breaking eye contact.

She was staring up at him fiercely, her tears and pained expression a thing of the past, her hands trailed down his body to meet the bulge in his pants as she began to caress his hardness, "Take me Harry."

He couldn't help but comply to her demands, with haste he discarded his cargo pants and boxers and freed himself, using his hand to position his tip at her sex, he pushed forward slightly as he penetrated her entrance, her mouth shot open in reaction with a soft grunt, slowly he slid himself deeper inside of her, her jaw began to move as her bottom lip jutted in and out along with her tongue as he filled her completely.

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face toward her, immediately touching her tongue with his before connecting their lips together. She began to suckle at his mouth and tongue, swirling her tongue all over and under his mouth's organ, nipping at his bottom lip as she bit down gently, she separated completely and leaned her head back after he began to methodically slide in and out of her.

Her mouth was partly open as her breathing hitched with each thrust, her right hand was around his left arm while her left was holding onto his shoulder, her legs where spread widely for him as he continued to fuck her, she was giving him another one of those non verbal looks, but he had no idea what it was, he was so lost in her that he couldn't recite the incantation of the disarming spell if he wanted to.

"I'm coming, oh Harry... I'm coming." she whispered quietly into his ear, snapping him from his thoughts and nearing the process of ejaculation, he had never heard her voice sound so sexy before, he felt as the soft walls of her cunt began to squeeze around him, her mouth gaped open in a silent scream as her eyes were squeezed shut.

He watched in amazement as Hermione Granger, his best friend, his lover, came undone before him, he literally couldn't help but follow her as he too climaxed inside of her contracting wetness, his eyelids closed as he witnessed the explosions in the sky, his forehead was planted against the sheets of her bed as he bucked his hips into her several more times, gasping and grunting as he shot his seed deep inside of her.

"Hermione..." He said to her softly, panting and out of breath, sweating, he rolled off of her and lay beside her on the flat of his back.

She murmured something that was incoherent to him as she rolled her body onto him and laid her cheek on his chest while hooking her left leg around his. He supposed talking was out of the question as he felt the need to sleep overwhelm him, she hadn't quite forgiven him, she hadn't said much of anything actually, but he hoped she did, and hoped that she knew he loved her, and decided he would try to love her the way she wanted him to.


End file.
